


Vignette

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [144]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vignette: noun: vin-YET: a short descriptive literary sketch; a brief incident or scene (as in a play or movie)</p><p>(many other definitions, using these as they are the most modern)</p><p>from Merriam-Webster:<br/>"Vignette comes from Middle French vignete, the diminutive form of the noun vigne, meaning "vine." In English, the word was first used in the mid-18th century for a design or illustration that ran along the blank border of a page, or one that marked the beginning or end of a chapter. Such designs got their name because they often looked like little vines. It wasn't until the late 19th century that usage of vignette had shifted to cover a brief literary sketch or narrative, as we commonly see it used today."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette

It was a typical vignette, if anything could ever be defined as typical at 221 B; it was typical for them: John in his robe, ensconced in his chair scowling at the last three clues that were evading him, Sherlock, violin in position, the bow still dangling from his fingers, not quite ready to play.

Then, as if a curtain rose and the audience rustled in their seats, John would hurl the paper from him, pick up his empty mug, peer longingly into it, then glance at the man who had started to play. That one piece, the one he wrote for him in his years away, finally completed, finally home.

John stood, and moved as if directed, or pulled by strings, until he was inches from the detective's back. He waited until the last note finished reverberating, then broke the silence.

"You are remarkable, love."

Without turning, Sherlock whispered in return:

"Only because you make me so."


End file.
